


Vintager in Love

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: M/M, Poetry, but inspired by that universe i swear, very generic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Very generic (translation of) poetry, but inspired by this universe.Beta-read and edited by Blackpenny





	Vintager in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le vendangeur épris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696799) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



> Because I see double meanings in Verlaine's 'Clair de lune' when I read it.  
> And because of the first preview strips of Eight Hours in Berlin.

At the time of the harvest, passing, under the moon,

By this domain which belongs only to us two

I slowly weigh near a knotty vine

Beautiful ripe grapes, nice and heavy, russet*

 

And smile at this fortune ;

My soul, your dowry is a fabulous gift

So much richer than your fiery collar

Of which I like to count the pearls, one by one!

 

Your skin has fragrance much more intoxicating

Than the wine of our first oaths,**

And I'm going to you, hurrying to tell you so.

 

Holding you in my arms I can whisper

My love for you to get you drunk

And see your beautiful green eyes lit up with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

* The choice brown is intentional in French, for a spoonerism meaning 'balls'. (brunes/burnes)

** play on serment/sarment : oath/cane(grapevine)

 


End file.
